<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questions From Dying Stars by bargledblocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117192">Questions From Dying Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bargledblocks/pseuds/bargledblocks'>bargledblocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I only know how to write hurt/comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Prison Arc (Dream SMP), Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccooninnit, Reconciliation, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), its as much a gift as it is a curse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bargledblocks/pseuds/bargledblocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After he got out of the prison, it was a silent agreement between a few select people not to leave Tommy by himself for very long, for various reasons. Ranboo just wished he wasn't the one who Connor decided to leave the blond with before going off on an expedition outside of the SMP. Not because he disliked the other boy, not in the slightest. It's just that he was currently traveling with The Syndicate to look at the newly named 'Kinoko Kingdom'.</p>
<p>He also had no idea how to calm a panic attack.</p>
<p>Luckily Niki seemed to know what to do.</p>
<p>[DSMP BigBang BootCamp Week 1, prompt 1; Bread]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Questions From Dying Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here, take some big sister Niki.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had become a silent agreement between a few people on the server that they wouldn't leave Tommy by himself after the prison incident, for various reasons. Namely how the boy would react to getting hurt, how he'd freeze up and panic. With the multitudes of people still set out his distribution, that wasn't exactly optimal. He'd also take up stealing things- well, more so than he had before, however it was always small trinkets, and other near useless things. The only issue was how he'd hide the things he'd take. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They equated it to the raccoon-like features the blond had seemed to sprout out of nowhere upon his unexpected return. "The stress of it all must've made me manifest dormant hybrid features." Was all the boy gave in explanation, always changing the direction of the conversation when the subject came up. Though no one was really surprised, since he'd do that with any topic relating to the time he was trapped in prison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So yes, Tommy wasn't left by himself for very long, someone always either following him around, or dragging him along with whatever they were doing. However everyone seemed to be doing something else today, not really able to divert their attention to him for as long as was deemed necessary. It was <em> supposed </em> to be Connor who would be with Tommy today, however he apparently had to do a few things outside of the SMP lands, and left the blond with the first person he saw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that's how Ranboo was stuck awkwardly trying to corral the other boy and keep him from wandering very far off during a syndicate trip out to the newly named 'Kinoko Kingdom'. Techno, Phil and Niki kept shooting the enderman hybrid confused glances, though none exactly knew how to breach the topic of their new tag along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trip was spent with Ranboo constantly having to tug Tommy away from the other three, trying to keep the blond from picking any of their pockets and quietly scolding him. The shorter boy would always huff and puff out his cheeks any time he was caught, glaring at Ranboo out of the corner of his eye with his ears drawn back and tail swishing back and forth in quiet agitation. Then he would go back to trying to wander off, and the cycle would start all over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finally reached their destination, Niki began to explain in more detail what she knew about the place. Which was significantly more than anyone else in the syndicate, given she lived so close by. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was only when they met up with the main resident's to ask about what the exact purpose of this establishment was, that things went wrong. Somehow, Tommy had managed to wander off without anyone noticing, which arguably wouldn't have been too big of a deal, had it not been right around sunset, and the time monsters would climb out from the caves and thick shrubbery that they'd hide in during the day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn't take very long for Ranboo to realize the other boy was missing, but at that point it was too late. Ranboo began looking around widely for the blond, trying to gauge the direction he'd gone, only to hear a distant explosion and scream. He quickly took off in the direction it had come from, drawing his netherite sword from his inventory. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally found Tommy, the blond was shaking, quietly apologizing to some phantom of his past. The contents of his inventory were tossed out on the ground in front of him, ears drawn back and pressed against his head and tail coiled tightly in front of himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't the first time something like this had happened, but it was certainly the worst Ranboo had ever seen of it, only hearing of another moment that was as extreme as this from Puffy. He wasn't sure how to calm him down, trying to talk to him like usual didn't seem to be working, and trying to get his attention by touching him never worked out well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, the others wondered over, curious about the commotion. Each person trying to garner Tommy's attention to calm him down, and failing miserably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments of everyone scrambling about and only seeming to make the situation worse, it was Niki who spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're all horrible at this." She pushed past Karl and Sapnap, who while doing a miraculously better job than the other three there (though mostly on behalf of Karl), were still doing a poor excuse for comfort. Niki crouched down on the ground in front of Tommy, who wound up sitting down with his knees curled tight against his chest, tail wound around his ankles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Tommy," She began in a soft voice, "Can you hear me? You don't need to talk, just give me a nod, or even something small like a flick of your ear will work, alright?" She sat with knees pressed into the grass, definitely staining her pants to an ungly green color, as she awaited any sign of response. Taking in the new features he had, the ears and tail were the first notable thing, then a small mask that draped itself around his eyes and across the bridge of his nose, and dark fuzz that traveled up from his hands to right below his elbow, small claws adorning each finger in place of nails. Eventually, she caught sight of one of his fingers tapping on his leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Was that a yes?" Another small tap, "Alright, good. Now, I need you to do something for me Tommy, not anything big, just try and match my breathing okay?" He tapped against his leg again, and she started taking deep breaths, exaggerating the sound. It took a few minutes of his breath stuttering, but eventually the quiet rise and fall of his chest matched her own. "Are you okay now?" She kept her tone soft, waiting patiently for an answer. It took a little longer than usual, and he hesitated a bit, but he eventually gave a small shake of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niki sighed softly, and tried to think of something else, "Alright, think you can stand and follow me? I love pretty close by, and we can do something different to distract you and get into someplace warm."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy's voice squeaked as he tried to force a response out, soon enough though he managed to give a single word, "Okay." His voice was quiet, but seemed a pitch higher than it typically was. Niki smiled nonetheless. Making sure he could stand up, and letting him lean against her when he inevitably stumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned back to the group of people still stood about, "Can one of you grab his things? You can drop it off with me later when you're all done here, but I don't have enough space to carry it, and he's not exactly in the headspace to get it himself at the moment." She didn't wait for a response as she continued towards her underground city, knowing full well Phil, Techno and Ranboo had no use for any of the things Tommy had, and that the latter would most likely prevent Karl and Sapnap from stealing it should they attempt to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno turned towards Ranboo, who was collecting the discarded items as the duo walked away, "So… Babysitting huh?" The half enderman gave a loud long suffering groan, and buried his head in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Niki and Tommy arrived at the city entrance, he was much more coherent than before, though he still buzzed with a nervous energy. Though his eyes shined with an unspoken excitement upon seeing how her home was borrowed into the ground. She smiled softly at it, knowing that the look he had probably came from the newly manifested hybrid traits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She led him down into the city, pointing out where everything was as they made their way through, a look of wonder gracing his face the whole time. After showing him around, she left them in the kitchen and began pulling out ingredients. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy tilted his head curiously as he watched from the counter he hopped up onto, legs kicking back and forth from where he sat, "What're you doing?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em> We </em>," She amended, "are going to be making some bread."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You… want me to help?" He seemed a bit cautious still, and she silently wondered to herself just what had caused the once loud and rambunctious boy to become so resigned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you just want to watch that's fine, but I figured you could use the distraction." She explained, setting out a mixing bowl and a few different measuring utensils. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, it's fine, I just didn't think you'd actually want me to since…" He trailed off, instead choosing hopping off the counter and walking over to the sink to wash his hands off rather than continue his current thought. He had helped Niki with baking before, when he was younger, during the true glory days of L'Manburg, and still retained the instructions she'd always give him during prep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After drying off his hands, he realized a small setback, "Uh, Niki? Do you still have those gloves you'd make Funny wear when he helped?" He had had bread the fox hybrid made without wearing anything over his paws, and it was not an experience he'd like to have again. Tommy preferred his bread <em> without </em> fur, thank you very much. Luckily, Niki had the same thing on her mind, and pointed him towards the top drawer to the left, he quietly thanked her and then came around to where she was measuring out the ingredients.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the next hour or so bustling about in the kitchen, Tommy following Niki's lead as she told him where and when to add things in, and grabbing any missing items or ingredients she had forgotten to take out. The adrenaline that he had earlier was completely dispersed by the time they had begun preheating the oven. Now they sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for the bread to finish baking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, mostly comfortable, if not for the small nagging thought in the back of Tommy's head. He tried to ignore it, but it kept coming back with a furious vengeance each time he tried to silence it. Eventually, it became too much, and he risked asking about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Niki?" He kept his voice quiet, trying to figure out the right way to say what was on his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hmm?" She hummed, milling about and placing the used dished in the sink, and placing all the leftover ingredients back into their respective spaces. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you-" He paused, questioning if he should really ask and risk ruining the mood, writing his hands together anxiously and biting at his lip, ears flicking about, "Do you hate me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niki froze, then stopped what she was doing, turning around to him, "What makes you say that?" She tried to keep any accusation out of her tone, but her voice still shook with an increasingly pressing anxiety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, when I got out of the uh, the prison, Jack… Told me a few things." <em>Oh,</em> <em>of course. </em>She would have much rathered not have this conversation, and instead go about the rest of her days pretending she hadn't helped plot the murder of the child sat in front of her, but she supposed that was a pretty foolish wish. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quietly, she nodded, silently urging Tommy to continue, "He told me about how he had tried to kill me with a nuke. But, that didn't exactly add up, because the only time I wound up anywhere near a nuke detonation was when I was with you." His tail swished around as he let the words simmer in the air a moment, "I don't really <em> care </em> if you hate me, at this point. I'm used to it by now," and <em> god, </em> if that didn't make her heart twist and construction, the look in his dulled blue eyes certainly did, "I just want to know <em> why? </em> I wanna know what I did. What was it, out of all my multitude of fuck ups and mistakes that made you hate me? <em> What did I do that made my big sister hate me so much? </em>" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart completely shattered as he sobbed out that last sentence. The tears that had been building in her own eyes finally falling as she rushed over and pulled him into a tight hug. At first, he tensed at the contact, but eventually leaned in, gripping tightly onto her shirt as he quietly sobbed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She held him closer, running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. I'm so, <em> so sorry, </em> Tommy. That day was one of the <em> worst </em> decisions of my life, and you have <em> no idea </em> how happy I am every waking moment, knowing that I failed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But <em> why </em> ?" He clutched tighter onto her shirt, now holding it in a white knuckle grip, "What did I <em> do </em> , Niki? <em> Please </em> just tell me what I did so I can say I'm sorry!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niki bit her lip, hard enough she was surprised she didn't taste copper, "No Tommy, my actions were no fault of yours. I was-" her breath stuttered as she choked on her tears, "I was angry. Not at you, but at <em> everything </em> . And I needed someone to blame so I tried so hard to convince myself it was you, but it wasn't, Tommy. It was never, <em> ever </em> you. You've made mistakes, yes but nothing deserving of death. I could never truly hate you, understand?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Promise?" The question reminded her of just how young he really was, how he was forced to grow up too fast and yet never given the chance.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I promise. And you know what else I promise?" She heard a muffled 'what', "I promise, I will always do everything in my power to protect you." And she meant it, really and truly. It was a promise she swore to herself to never break. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The oven chose that moment to loudly buzz, startling them both out of the heartfelt moment. Tommy, jumped back at the sound, tail puffing out and sticking up into the air and ears drawn back as he turned to hiss at the oven. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niki held a hand over her mouth as she tried (and failed), to muffle the soft laughter that bubbled up, "I suppose it's done, then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy glared suspiciously at the oven, tail twitching, as though he expected it to jump out and attack, "I guess so…" The words sounded more like a growl, and Niki had to strain her ears to actually understand him, trying to muffle more laughter at his reaction as she pulled protective mitts over her hands and took the pants if bread out of the oven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That in a silence more awkward than the last, both trying to collect their thoughts and figure out what to say. Niki tapped her foot on the floor from where she sat at the table, elbows resting on it and hand pressed into her cheeks to keep her head supported.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Soooooooo…" She started, drawing the attention of her companion, "Raccoon, huh? How'd uh, how'd that happen?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tensed, and she was about to backtrack before he spoke, voice quiet but still audible, "Well, at first when I was stuck in <em> there </em> , I was actually pretty okay all things considered. It was hard, but I made it through the whole week! And then well… I'm sure you know what happened." She was all too aware, it was a concept she still struggled to truly grasp, though. "Dying was… difficult, to say the least. But I got through that too, accepted that I was where I was and that was that. Then he brought me <em> back </em>." And there was clear disdain in his voice as he spoke, glaring at nothing at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy ran a hand through his hair and let out a strained, humorless laugh, "God, being brought back, and having to be stuck in that fucking cell with <em> him, </em> for another <em> week </em> , was one of the worst things I've ever had to deal with. He kept threatening to do it all over again, and I'll be honest with you, I was fucking <em> terrified. </em> Somehow through the stress of it all, <em> this </em> happened." He gestured at himself, "Puffy says it was probably a defense mechanism, and that I developed traits from some dormant genes of some shit like that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niki nodded, not really sure how to process the new spout of information, "That certainly sounds like quite the ordeal." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh you have no idea." At that, they turned back to that awkward silence, neither really knowing what to do or say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niki decided to bust herself with cutting the bread, which had now cooled enough not to crumble or burn any hands. Once she had a few sliced, she grabbed one for herself and passed another over to Tommy, earning a quiet 'thanks'. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was once again brought back to questioning what happened to the burning energy he used to have, where all that passion he used to have and would shout from the rooftops for. She wondered what managed to sniff out the sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's an odd thing, to grieve for someone who sat right in front of you. To see them, but knowing they aren't the person you remember from when you last saw them. Niki had gone through the same thing twice before with Wilbur, first when she sat in that dreary cave and heard his paranoid ramblings, and then again when she first came face to face with his ghost. She thought it would've been something she was used to by now, but the pain of feeling your heart construction as you saw what was once the brightest stars in someone's eyes turn to nothing but a dull simmer. Never to burn as bright as they once had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But thinking back to that twinkle of mischief she'd seed whenever he'd try to pick her pocket on the walk to Kinoko, and the bright wonder and excitement on his face as they wandered the halls of her city, she let herself feel just a smidge of hope. Hope that one day, maybe she'd be able to see the full force of that blinding smile again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For now though, she'd settle for eating freshly baked bread in a semi-comfortable silence and answering questions from dying stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cried again while writing this. Team Rocket and Tommy reconciliation does that to me I guess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>